All The Things He Said
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: A song fic about how Naruto felt after Sasuke tells him how he feels about him. YAOI


HEY this is FluffyKakashi with another story!!! I have a problem if you haven't noticed already. I start more stories than I can keep up with. Plus I get writer's block a good bit. Some info: I am in the process of updating It's the End of the World As We Know It and will be moving to Crunch-a-Tize Me Cap'n . Now that that's said I shall continue this new story. It only has one chapter. It's yaoi (SasNaru). This is my first song fic so please be nice. The song is All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. I changed a few of the words to fit them (ex. She is changed to he and mother (at the end) I changed to people).

" ….." is talking

'……' is thinking.

FK: hey Neji. You got something for me?

Neji: no.

FK: Fines then I guess I'll have to continuously talk then.

Neji: I'm running low on money.

FK: ok I'll spare you….this time.

All the Things He Said

"I love you."

Naruto stared, wide-eyed at the beautiful black haired boy in front of him. He had opened up to him. Told him everything of how he felt.

_-All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head-_

He told him from beginning to end; when it started to how he felt now. Naruto knew how he felt about Sasuke, but he wasn't ready to tell him yet. He wasn't expecting this.

_-I'm in serious s—t, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help, it's only because _

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise-_

Naruto remembered all those nights, alone in his dark room. Staring at his blank ceiling; thinking of the boy right in front of him now. Losing sleep over worrying about what to do. Should he tell him tomorrow? Tell him later? Or never tell him and never know hoe he feels?

_-I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes_

_But I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where_

_It's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free-_

But the time was now. He had to tell him. It was now or never. If he didn't tell him, then Sasuke might think he hates him and would lose the chance of being with him; resulting in being alone, forever. There was also the chance that Sasuke had acquired some kind of sick humor of tricking people and playing with their emotions. 'But this is Sasuke, he would never do that.'

_-And I'm all mixed up,_

_Feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much_

_Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face,_

_Wash away all the shame-_

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke…..I…."

'But we can't be together. I'd ruin your life. Don't you see that being with someone like me will only hurt you? People in the village would begin to spit on you and walk all over you as if you were the ground we stand on. Like they do to me. But….he doesn't seem to care….or else he wouldn't have told me, right?

_-When they stop and stare-don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for him_

_What he's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head-_

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke.

"I love you too."

A couple days later

Naruto and Sasuke are walking down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand, smiling. For them life couldn't get any better. The villagers stared at them in disgust. Whispering things of how sad it was that Sasuke was corrupted by that boy. They didn't hear a word of it and couldn't care less. All that mattered was the one they loved.

_-People looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind.-_

OWARI!!!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

FK: If anyone is wondering, yes I have the t.A.T.u. CD. Oh and I almost forgot the disclaimer. And I have a little friend here to do it for me. OH NEEEEJIIII!!!!!!

Neji: What?

FK: Do the disclaimer!

Neji: Why should I?

FK: Ummmm… I'll give you a dollar!

Neji: 15 (same amount he gave me by now.)

FK: WHAT?! No way! Do it or else!

Neji: Or else what?

FK: You're askin' for it. HINATA!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: O.O;;; OK! I'll do it. FluffyKakashi doesn't own Naruto or the song used in this.

FK: Thank you Neji-san. .

Neji: Do I still get that dollar?

FK: What? Oh…ok fine. gives Neji dollar Well that's my first song fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! If you do I'll get a chibi (of who I'm not sure yet) to give you a hug!


End file.
